


isolation procrastination

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, how do tag things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: dan would call them working from home experts. after doing youtube full time for nearly 8 years now they had become accustomed to having to make their own routines and motivate themselves.this was whole new territory though.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	isolation procrastination

Dan would call them working from home experts. After doing YouTube full time for nearly 8 years now they had become accustomed to having to make their own routines and motivate themselves.

This was whole new territory though. Only yesterday Phil had become irritated that he couldn’t just go out and replace the bag of popcorn he’d dropped on the floor.

_ (“I’ll just nip out and get some mo-” _

_ “You can’t, remember? We’ll order extra when we do the big food shop yeah?”) _

Which was why they had started being a little kinder to themselves. So what if Dan had played video games for an extra hour yesterday when he was supposed to be taking a “lunch break”, no one was there to stop him.

He’d been awake for 20 minutes now, he glanced across at Phil who was curled up, holding onto his pillow for dear life as he slept. Thank god he wasn’t still living at home. He loved his family but the thought of being stuck indoors with them for near 3 weeks was as close to torture as he could imagine. No, he was glad he was here. In London, with Phil.

He rolled over onto his side so he was closer to Phil, their faces inches apart.

“Your breath is tickling my nose.” Phil mumbled.

Dan’s heart jumped. “Don’t scare a man like that! I thought you were asleep.”

“Looks can be deceiving.” Phil said, not hesitating as he reached his arm out to wrap around Dan’s waist and pull him closer.

“It’s past 10 you know?” Dan said, not protesting Phil’s movements. 

“You say that like it’s supposed to mean something.” Phil replied, closing his eyes again and relaxing back into the bed.

“W-well yeah. I thought you had a video to film today? And we were finally gonna organise those drawers in the office.”

“Yeah, we can. Later, after this. And after we’ve had some food.”

“So much for Mr ‘I’m-going-to-be-extra-productive-now-I’m-stuck-at-home.’”

“That was the old me.” Phil said, pulling Dan closer.

“You said that 2 days ago.”

Phil sighed dramatically and tightened his grip on Dan’s waist. “Shut the eff up.” He said, trying not to laugh.

“Wow, you really made your point with that one.” Dan said with a giggle, pressing a kiss to Phil’s forehead.

Phil turned his head towards the pillow and mumbled. “‘M not talking anymore.” 

“Thank god.” Dan replied jokingly.

-

“Decided to get up then?” Dan said from the couch as Phil joined him, eating the slice of toast Dan had made for him.

“Bed was cold without you.” Phil said through a mouthful of toast.

Dan grimaced as he saw a few toast crumbs fly from Phil’s mouth onto the couch. “You’re cleaning that up.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Yes mum.”

“I should put you on the naughty step for that.” Dan retorted.

“Funny thing to call your lap.” Phil replied cheekily, letting out a giggle causing his tongue to poke through his teeth.

“You’re....I don’t even know what.” Dan said, sighing exasperatedly.

Phil giggled again and stretched his legs out and poked Dan’s thigh with his toes. “What anime are we watching then?”

Dan looked up from his laptop. “None. You’re eating that then we’re gonna tidy and you’re gonna film a video.”

“You really do sound like a mum.”

“No, I’m just...we should try and be a little productive, have some sort of a routine.”

“Routine, schmoutine.”

“You can’t end every argument just by saying that.”

“When have I done that?”

“Last week. I wanted Chinese and you wanted Indian, we flipped a coin and I won and you stalked off and said ‘Chinese Schminese.”

Phil finished off his toast and put the plate down. “That’s only one example.”

“Do I really need to give more? Come on, the quicker we start the quicker we’ll be done.”

-

“Dan I really can’t tell you how boring this looks. Sorting through files? Shredding paper?”

“Which is why we’ve been putting it off for so long and need to sort it out now.” Dan said, walking over to their drawers, filled with years of old paperwork and god knows what else.

“I uh- I had a video to film remember? Maybe I should do that and you can get started with this?”

Dan raised his brow. “If I remember, your video was just you playing Animal Crossing. So what you’re really saying is, can you go and play Animal Crossing and leave me to sort all of this out.” 

“See! I knew you’d understand.”

“No, no. You had all morning to film that but instead you spent it in bed. Help me do this then you can play Animal Crossing to your heart's content, deal?”

Phil scowled. “This whole mum image you’ve got going isn’t working for you.”

They spent over an hour sorting papers into files and shredding things they didn’t need. Phil hated to admit it but there was something very satisfying about working together and clearing out rubbish and organising things. Of course he’d never tell Dan that.

“Right, you can piss off and film your video now.” Dan said when they’d finished.

“Nah, need some lunch first.” Phil said as he patted his stomach.

“Dinner? At 4pm?”

“Fine. Afternoon snack, I think we’ve got some crumpets in the cupboard.” He jumped up and headed to the kitchen, Dan following behind him a few minutes later.

“Okay, no crumpets but we did have...Poptarts!” he said, holding up the packet. “Want one?”

“Ugh, no. I’m surprised all your teeth haven’t fallen out with the amount of sugar you eat.”

“I’m sorry they don’t do...I don’t know, broccoli flavoured ones.” 

“Okay, even I wouldn’t eat that. That sounds disgusting.”

Phil laughed and walked over to him. “You sure? All that broccoli goodness and…” He said as he lifted the Poptarts packaging up to read. “Enriched flour, corn syrup, dextrose and soybean. Mmm, sounds delicious.”

“Delightful.” Dan replied, trying to sound annoyed.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and pecked his forehead. “I know I’ve been a pain today. So I am going to cook you dinner tonight. A 3 course gourmet consisting of-”

“Whatever we’ve got in the cupboards?” Dan supplied.

“Exactly!”

“So beans on toast and Oreos for dessert?”

“Wait, we have Oreos?” Phil said, pulling away from Dan and walking over to their snack cupboard.

“They’re not in there. I hid them because I knew you would eat them all.”

“Well where are they? Can we have one? As a treat for all that work we did,”

“Not everything needs to be a reward for something. You’re 33, you can eat an Oreo if you want. I’m not you mu-”

Phil laughed. “Stop acting like one then and tell me where the Oreos are.” He said, glaring at Dan.

“End cupboard, behind the pasta.”

Phil immediately reached into the cupboard and pulled them out. “Ah-ha!” He said triumphantly, taking one out and taking a bite.

“Give us one then,” Dan said.

“Where are your manners?”

“Please give us one.” Dan said, rolling his eyes.

“Good boy.” Phil said, stuffing one into Dan’s mouth, almost causing him to choke. “Now if you’re good for the rest of the day and do your work, you might be able to have another one.”

“Now who’s acting like a mum?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just a little something to get back into the swing of things !  
> kudos/comments are appreciated  
> find me [@danhoweiis](https://twitter.com/danhoweIIs) on twitter


End file.
